


Укрощение строптивого

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны Гарри возвращается в Хогвартс преподавать. Ничего особо не изменилось в этом почтенном заведении, и меньше всего — Снейп. Однако неожиданное открытие в глубине подземелий и пьяный спор переворачивают жизнь Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укрощение строптивого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taming of the Shrew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191529) by [Svartalfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfur/pseuds/Svartalfur). 



> Бета: [berenica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)
> 
> Фик переведен для феста «No spleen, make snarry» на diary.ru

Гарри Поттер простил Северуса Снейпа. Об этом писали все газеты. «Ежедневный пророк» даже напечатал специальный выпуск о вкладе Снейпа в победу на Тем-Кого-Уже-Можно-Называть-Но-Кто-Не-Стоит-Упоминания. Фотография на передовице изображала Спасителя Магического Мира, пожимающего руку своему бывшему врагу, который оказался его сильнейшим союзником. Гарри Поттер и сам поверил, что простил. В конце концов, этот человек бесчисленное количество раз спасал ему жизнь.  
Впервые после войны Гарри засомневался в своей способности прощать, сидя за преподавательским столом в Большом зале Хогвартса во время приветственного ужина. Снейп остался все таким же раздражающим, невыносимым ублюдком. Короче говоря, был самим собой. Тем же угрюмым, отвратительным гадом, которого Гарри помнил еще со школьных лет.  
_____________________________________  
Первым, что Гарри заметил, входя в Большой зал после церемонии распределения, был крючковатый нос Снейпа, торчащий из-за завесы сальных волос. К сожалению, единственное свободное место за преподавательским столом было как раз рядом со Снейпом. Улыбнувшись в знак приветствия директору МакГонагалл и остальным учителям, Гарри коротко кивнул Снейпу, сел и принялся за еду.  
— Поттер, — знакомо протянул вкрадчивый голос, отвлекая его от приятного ужина. — Не хлебайте суп, как гиппогриф. Или вас учил манерам ваш блохастый крестный?  
— Профессор Поттер. И я бы предпочел не обсуждать с вами моего крестного. — Гарри был горд тем, как спокойно отреагировал, и попытался снова вернуться к еде.  
— Конечно, я почти забыл. Вы же и есть тот самый придурковатый олух, который решил учить этих болванов всякой чуши о магглах. Мои поздравления, это огромный шаг в вашей карьере.  
— Придурковатый олух. Неплохо сказано, Снейп, но вы наверняка можете лучше. Неужели теряете хватку? Почему бы вам не заняться своими делами и не оставить меня в покое? — реакцией на этот остроумный ответ стал лишь отвратительный звук, в котором Гарри распознал саркастичный смешок. С этим он мог смириться. Довольный собой, он вернулся к трапезе.  
Десерт был лучшей частью ужина. Гарри несколько месяцев предвкушал, как снова попробует пирог с патокой. Только домовые эльфы Хогвартса готовили его именно так, как любил Гарри. Конечно, Снейпу просто необходимо было все испортить. Как только Гарри жадно откусил первый кусок и почувствовал волшебный вкус из своего детства, Снейп снова заговорил. Его ядовитые слова колючками рвали тонкое облако блаженства, в которое погрузился Гарри благодаря десерту.  
Гарри как наяву видел Рона и Гермиону лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, они сидели на скамейке напротив, и конечно, как обычно переругивались, давая близнецам прекрасный шанс строить козни за их спиной. Дамблдор весело подмигнул и только было собрался начать приветственную речь, как вдруг ехидные слова развеяли эту приятную картинку.  
— Поттер, сделайте одолжение, когда жуете — закрывайте рот. Даже Грохх составил бы более приятную компанию за столом, чем вы. На вас противно смотреть.  
Гарри до боли сжал кулаки. Он пытался придумать какое-нибудь остроумное оскорбление, что-то обидное и способное сбить со Снейпа спесь. Идеальный ответ уже вертелся на языке, Гарри открыл рот — и ничего не сказал. В голове было пусто.  
— Вы просто жалки, — Снейп презрительно усмехнулся. — Как и до войны. Такой же слабоумный щенок, не представляющий, как подобает себя вести. Полный неудачник.  
Волна жгучего гнева захлестнула Гарри. Приличия не позволили ему поддаться желанию порвать Снейпа на куски, поэтому он швырнул приборы на тарелку и вышел из Большого зала, провожаемый взглядами всех до единого студентов и преподавателей Хогвартса.  
___________________________________  
Гарри согласился на должность профессора Маггловедения по двум причинам. Прежде всего, он хотел хоть что-то изменить. Ложные представления о мире магглов и, как следствие, предубеждения против его обитателей были главными причинами не только войны с Волдемортом, но и всех магических войн последнего тысячелетия. Директор МакГонагалл поменяла расписание, и теперь Маггловедение стало обязательным предметом для всех студентов с самого первого курса так же, как и Зелья, Защита от Темных Искусств, Трансфигурация и Чары. По крайней мере, замысел был такой. Гарри собирался показать своим студентам все чудеса немагического мира, открыть для них фантастические маггловские изобретения, которые сами по себе уже были сродни колдовству. Короче говоря, он хотел заинтересовать юных волшебников и ведьм магглами и их образом жизни.  
Вторая причина была более важной, и Гарри неохотно признавался себе в этом. Он принял предложение Минервы МакГонагалл преподавать Маггловедение, чтобы не прожить всю жизнь Человеком-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Избавить-Мир-от-Зла — и это был только один из множества дурацких титулов, которыми наградила его магическая общественность. Быть публичной персоной становилось с каждым годом все сложнее. Пресса следила за каждым его шагом. Газеты пестрели заметками о его романах, а корреспонденты «Ежедневого Пророка» делали ставки, кто будет его очередной пассией. Последней каплей стала огласка его гомосексуальной ориентации после одной случайной ночи, которую он провел с известным квиддичным игроком, и из-за которой он все еще пребывал в смятении. Предложение МакГонагалл пришлось как нельзя кстати. Гарри надеялся обрести покой в Хогвартсе, единственном месте, где он действительно чувствовал себя дома.  
И конечно же, Снейп решил разрушить его планы.  
Случившееся на приветственном ужине не прошло незамеченным и стало главной темой для обсуждения среди преподавателей и студентов в следующие несколько дней. К тому же это был лишь первый случай в целой череде подобных столкновений. Снейп делал это нарочно, Гарри не сомневался, что тот провоцирует его при любой возможности. Гарри старался приходить за общий стол пораньше, чтобы выбрать другое место. Но все было напрасно. Как только он присаживался, чтобы насладиться завтраком, обедом или ужином, Снейп тут же возникал рядом, чтобы отравить его трапезу очередной порцией словесного яда.  
Но хуже всего было даже не это. Снейп начал подстерегать его в коридорах. Куда бы ни шел Гарри, он выскальзывал из тени и нападал, то высмеивая его одежду, то комментируя нелепую форму очков, а время от времени поднимая на смех неопрятную прическу Гарри. Но чаще всего он критиковал его методы преподавания.  
Это происходило на виду у всех, был ли то человек, портрет или призрак. Гарри и Снейп стали дежурной шуткой Хогвартса. Как ни странно, в невыгодном положении оказался именно Гарри. Снейп, снявший проклятие с должности профессора Защиты, преподавал этот популярный предмет вот уже шестой год. Студенты не любили его, но уважали за профессионализм. Его суровость и жесткость — как и строгие черные мантии — окружали его образ аурой силы и власти. Гарри же, напротив, не особо отличался преподавательскими талантами. Его студенты быстро сообразили, что Герой Магического Мира — всего лишь обычный волшебник, ничем не выдающийся среди прочих. Они смеялись над его длинными речами о технике и научном прогрессе. Дошло до того, что он часто чувствовал, что его не понимают, прямо как Артура Уизли, и гадал, куда же делась та легкость, с которой он когда-то обучал Армию Дамблдора. Его удобная, свободная маггловская одежда всех цветов радуги была еще большим поводом для насмешек. А уж когда стало ясно, что он не любит назначать отработки, снимать баллы и вообще как-либо проявлять власть, студенты потеряли последние крупицы уважения. Снейп будто стал их глашатаем. Всякий раз, когда он ловил Гарри, чтобы снова уколоть его, вокруг собиралась кучка студентов, строящих рожицы или молчаливо изображающих бурные аплодисменты.  
Гарри знал, что причиной такого неуважения было его неприятие дисциплинарных взысканий, однако он возлагал надежды на другие методы обучения. Он был уверен, что со временем студенты научатся ценить его стиль преподавания. Нет, во всем виноват Снейп, доводящий его до белого каления, Снейп, использующий мнение учеников, чтобы одержать над ним верх. Снейп, изводящий его, как и в прошлом. Былая ненависть вернулась с удвоенной силой, будто не было войны. Он по-прежнему ненавидел этого уродливого сальноволосого ублюдка.  
Гарри начал ночами бродить по замку. В начале семестра, пока погода была еще теплая, после отбоя он гулял по окрестностям, в поисках тишины и покоя ходил на берег озера или на могилу Дамблдора. А потом октябрьские дожди загнали его обратно в замок. Поначалу он боялся наткнуться на Снейпа, патрулирующего коридоры, но похоже, тот бросил эту свою привычку, и Гарри встречал только миссис Норрис и разных призраков.  
Одной ненастной ночью, когда вспышки молний и раскаты грома заставили Гарри искать спокойствия в глубине подземелий, он встретил Почти Безголового Ника. Удивленный тем, что гриффиндорский призрак забрался так далеко от своего обычного места обитания, Гарри спросил его:  
— Сэр Николас, что вы здесь делаете? Не боитесь, что Кровавый Барон выгонит вас со своей территории?  
— В такую ночь у всех призраков находятся дела, — ответил Ник.  
— Конечно, — поспешил согласиться Гарри. — Так что же делаете вы?  
Если серебристое сияние, разлившееся по полупрозрачному лицу призрака, означало румянец, Ник, должно быть, смутился.  
— Гарри, — сказал он, — могу я называть вас Гарри, профессор? Или нет?  
Гарри кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Гарри, — неохотно продолжил призрак, — ты должен знать, что даже у нас, бестелесных существ, есть свои нужды и потребности, запечатленные в самой нашей сущности, и мы должны их удовлетворять. — Серебристое сияние на его лице стало еще ярче.  
— Ну, да, — вежливо сказал Гарри, вспомнив вечеринку в честь дня смерти Ника. — Как тогда, когда вы летали сквозь гнилую и горелую еду, чтобы почувствовать… м-м-м… запах?  
— Вроде того, — кивнул Ник, стараясь не потревожить голову.  
— А что, слизеринцы сожгли картошку в камине своей гостиной?  
— Желание пищи — не единственное, что остается после того, как умирает тело.  
Гарри озадачили таинственные слова призрака. И вдруг внезапная догадка заставила губы растянуться в улыбке:  
— Ах вот оно что. Вы влюблены в кого-то из Слизерина. И кто же это?  
— Ну я бы не стал называть это любовью.  
— О, — на этот раз покраснел Гарри. Мысль о том, что его сеансы самоудовлетворения мог кто-то видеть, заставила его содрогнуться. Или того хуже, что толпа призраков роняла слюни, наблюдая его тайные свидания на Астрономической башне. — Вы ведь не подглядываете за студентами, правда?  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал Ник с обидой в голосе. — У нас, призраков Хогвартса, есть кодекс чести, который не позволяет тайком наблюдать за студентами.  
Гарри вспомнил Плаксу Миртл в ванной старост и кивнул:  
— Понятно. Тогда кто же вас интересует?  
— Я не могу сказать. — Ник выглядел расстроенным, его голова болталась из стороны в сторону. — Это… Может… — пробормотал он что-то неразборчивое. — Да. Что же, это может тебе помочь. Если ты увидишь… — казалось, он спорит сам с собой. — Иди за мной, Гарри Поттер. Я покажу тебе нечто стоящее.  
Призрак полетел за угол, а Гарри оказался на его пути и почувствовал жуткий холод, когда Почти Безголовый Ник вдруг остановился. И прежде, чем Гарри успел отступить от его полупрозрачного силуэта, он сказал:  
— Я и забыл, что ты не сможешь спрятаться в стене.  
Гарри поспешно отошел в сторону, потирая руками замерзшие уши.  
— Ник. Сэр Николас, вы ничего не должны мне показывать. Вообще-то, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Лучше просто назовите имя, хотя, наверное, не стоит…  
Но призрак уже улетел. Гарри велел себе уйти, но любопытство взяло верх, и он последовал на Безголовым Ником. Стараясь снова не пройти сквозь него, Гарри остановился рядом. Ник засунул голову внутрь стены, и только его призрачная спина мерцала в полумраке.  
— Это здесь, я так и знал, — послышался голос Ника из-за стены, и он вынырнул обратно. — Простая Алохомора должна сработать, — сказал он, указывая полупрозрачным пальцем на маленькую дверь. Гарри произнес заклинание и вошел в крошечную комнатку. — Взгляни в отверстие в стене, ты будешь удивлен, — прошептал призрак и исчез.  
_____________________________________________________  
Гарри пробирался сквозь паутину, обломки старых метел, хранившихся здесь, по всей вероятности, еще со времен Основателей, и бесконечные залежи пыли. Очень хотелось чихнуть, но нельзя было вспугнуть загадочного человека за стеной. Гарри проклял ненадежного призрака, который поставил в его такое недостойное положение и бросил одного среди орды пауков, кучи мусора и вековой грязи.  
Слабый отблеск зеленоватого света указал Гарри отверстие в стене, которое он искал. Сначала он увидел лишь пустую комнату, но потом рассмотрел, что это самая роскошная ванная, которую только можно представить, превосходящая в своем великолепии все ванны старост. Стена напротив была полностью стеклянной и открывала вид на подводный мир озера. Мимо проплывали стайки рыб, а в зеленых глубинах Гарри даже рассмотрел русалок. Остальные стены, сложенные из грубого камня, усыпали хрусталь, рубины, сапфиры и изумруды. Они сверкали и переливались в свете бесчисленных цветных фонариков. Пол и огромный овальный бассейн были сделаны из зеленого мрамора, краны блестели золотом. На поверхности воды плавали разноцветные пузыри. Вокруг были разбросаны белые пушистые полотенца и темно-зеленые шелковые подушки.  
Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда маленькая деревянная дверь вдруг открылась. Вошедший оказался ни кем иным, как главным отравителем существования Гарри — Северусом Снейпом. На нем не было ничего, кроме полотенца, низко обернутого вокруг бедер. Его волосы были мокрыми, на плечах блестели капли воды. Подобрав несколько подушек, Снейп с комфортом устроился на них. Он выглядел до странного нереально среди всего этого великолепия, как гротескная тень в сверкающем сказочном мире.  
Его крючковатый нос казался даже больше, чем обычно, резкие черты лица еще сильней заострились, а вид тощего тела с выступающими ребрами вызывал жалость. Когда Снейп просунул одну руку под полотенце и начал неторопливо ею двигать, Гарри сглотнул. Он не верил своим глазам. Не мог Безголовый Ник счесть, что Гарри захочет смотреть, как Снейп дрочит. Должно быть, это шутка. Или недоразумение. А может, призрак думал, что сегодня сюда придет Синистра? Или Вектор? Да кто угодно! Гарри уже почти собрался уходить, когда Снейп развязал полотенце. Оно съехало в сторону, открывая поистине прекраснейшее зрелище.  
У Снейпа был великолепный член. Необыкновенный. Совершенный. Его легкий элегантный изгиб прекрасно сочетался с внушительной длиной и обхватом. Украшенный сетью толстых выпуклых вен, он был достоин порнозвезды. Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что в мире, где принято прятать лица и выставлять напоказ гениталии, Снейп был бы знаменитым красавцем.  
Между тем, Снейп продолжал поглаживать свой член. Откуда-то — Гарри был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, откуда — он достал небольшой флакон и откупорил его, вылил часть содержимого на правую ладонь и размазал по всему члену, который от этого стал еще больше. Гарри судорожно вздохнул — его собственный член требовал внимания. Не отрываясь от наблюдения, Гарри расстегнул ширинку на брюках. Твердый и уже влажный член будто сам прыгнул в руку. Гарри был в восторге от соблазнительной сцены по ту сторону стены и старался повторять движения Снейпа, попасть в один ритм с ним. Сжать, потянуть, пощекотать, погладить, обвести пальцем головку — Гарри повторял все, что делал Снейп. Вскоре Гарри прошибло потом, он тяжело дышал, видя, что прежде сухая кожа Снейпа заблестела от влаги. Одной рукой Снейп наглаживал огромный ствол, второй перекатывал яйца. Потом он скользнул дальше, массируя место за яйцами, и перевернулся на бок. Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как он засунул сначала один, а потом и второй палец себе в задницу. Когда Снейп начал трахать себя пальцами, Гарри почти вскрикнул и закусил губу. Еще несколько рывков — и Гарри кончил прямо на стену. В глазах стояли слезы, а на губах чувствовался вкус крови. Его трясло, и пришлось привалиться к стене, размазывая сперму по одежде. Когда он решил снова глянуть в щель, Снейп неподвижно лежал на боку.  
Гарри слегка привел себя в порядок и напоследок еще раз посмотрел в комнату за стеной. Снейп стоял на краю бассейна спиной к Гарри, изящным движением он скользнул в воду. Гарри развернулся и вышел, взъерошенный, покрытый пылью, паутиной и спермой.  
_________________________________________________  
Следующим вечером на праздничный ужин в честь Хэллоуина собирался прибыть капитан «Палящих Пушек». Гарри был так рад возможности снова увидеть лучшего друга, что весь день будто летал на крыльях и даже не замечал, что при его приближении студенты начинают ехидно подпрыгивать. И только Снейп за пару секунд вернул его с небес на землю. Его ехидное замечание — «Глупцы с сердцем нараспашку» — осталось бы незамеченным, если бы Гарри не подумал о другой части тела Снейпа, которую точно не стоило бы скрывать. Но Гарри подумал, еще как! И необъяснимо для окружающих покраснел до корней волос. Спустя целую вечность неловкого молчания он все же выдавил из себя невпопад:  
— Я это уже слышал. Вашему сарказму недостает оригинальности.  
Рон прибыл к пяти часам. Они прогулялись вокруг озера и пропустили начало ужина, поэтому, когда вошли в зал, преподаватели уже расселись за столом. Гарри беззвучно выругался, увидев неизбежное — последние незанятые места оказались между Снейпом и мадам Хуч. При таком раскладе Гарри было не до вежливости, и он проскользнул мимо Рона и уселся рядом с мадам Хуч. Она понимающе улыбнулась Гарри, хотя и глянула с сожалением на самого популярного капитана британской Премьер-Лиги. Рон же не был столь отзывчив: он бросил на Гарри убийственный взгляд и показал неприличный жест, прежде чем сесть на оставшееся место.  
— Надо же, мистер Уизли. Красноречив, как и всегда, — прокомментировал Снейп эту безмолвную перепалку.  
Лицо Рона на секунду застыло, но, справившись с собой, он ответил:  
— Я тоже рад вас видеть, профессор.  
— Просто чудо. На квиддичном поле учат манерам. — Снейп изобразил свою самую язвительную улыбку. — Возможно, Поттеру стоило бы занять место ловца, вдруг там бы его научили, как себя вести, и… — Снейп наклонился вперед и остановил холодный взгляд на Гарри: — во всяком случае, на метле он не выглядит неуклюжим идиотом.  
Изящным движением Снейп насадил на вилку кусок пирога с почками.  
— К тому же квиддичная форма куда более подходит магу, чем, — он указал вилкой на полосатую красно-желтую футболку Гарри, которая была на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, — этот глупейший наряд.  
— Что ж, дружище, — заметил Рон позже, когда они распивали бутылку лучшего Огденского в комнатах Гарри, — Снейп ничуть не изменился. Что там говорят про леопарда и его пятна? Как ты это терпишь?  
— Я не терплю, — сказал Гарри, опрокидывая в рот полный стакан огневиски, — в смысле, я не могу. Не могу это больше выносить. — Он плеснул янтарной жидкости в еще наполовину полный стакан Рона и наполнил собственный. — Снейп — полнейший придурок. Просто козел.  
— Козел, — повторил Рон, и они чокнулись.  
— Он не был бы таким мерзким, если бы не открывал свой поганый рот. Его ядовитый язык — просто беда для… беда для… еще виски.  
— Чего? — Теперь пришла очередь Рона наполнять стаканы.  
— Ну, знаешь, у него есть… кое-что скрытое.  
— Скрытое?  
— Глубоко скрытое. Глубоко внизу. Под одеждой. — Гарри хихикнул, как тринадцатилетняя школьница, услышавшая скабрезную шуточку.  
— Дружище, с тобой все нормально? — спросил Рон.  
— Все хорошо, все хо-о-р-р-ошо, — пропел Гарри, — хорош-о-о-о.  
— Точно, — кивая, поддакнул Рон.  
— Но он не должен так со мной говорить, не должен, — в подтверждение своих слов Гарри потыкал Рона пальцем в грудь.  
— Нет, приятель. — Рон не особо успешно изобразил переход от кивания к отрицательному мотанию головой. Бросив эту затею, он допил свой огневиски. — Кто… хм… кого?  
— Что? — Гарри дрожащей рукой разлил остаток бутылки по стаканам.  
— Что? Кого. — Рон почесал затылок. — О ком мы говорим?  
— О Снейпе, всегда о Снейпе, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но я не позволю ему продолжать в том же духе. Издеваться надо мной. Козел! — Гарри яростно ударил кулаком по столу. — Не позволю!  
— Тогда останови его, — заявил Рон с таким видом, словно сделал важное открытие.  
— Как? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.  
— Укроти его. Он просто гадкий зверь, которого надо укротить, — фыркнул Рон.  
— Укротить Снейпа. — Гарри сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Может, это и неплохая идея. Хагрид одобрил бы.  
— Точно, дружище, — хихикнул Рон. — Ты мог бы заставить его выполнять команды.  
— Сидеть!  
— Лежать!  
— Дай лапу!  
— Велеть ему сесть на задние лапы и просить еду, — покатился со смеху Рон.  
— Заставить его есть с моих рук, — рассеянно проговорил Гарри.  
— Спорим, он этого не сделает.  
— Что? — Гарри вынырнул из задумчивости.  
— Пари, — объяснил Рон. — Ставлю на то, что тебе не удастся. Ну, заставить Снейпа есть с твоих рук.  
— Еще как удастся. Я укрощу его.  
— Ну да, — ответил Рон. — Так что, хочешь пари?  
— Ага. Наверное.  
— Решайся.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ставлю на то, что Снейп будет есть с моих рук.  
— Когда?  
— Чего?  
— Когда, о великий укротитель жутких зверей, ты закончишь сие храброе деяние? К Рождеству?  
— К Рождеству? Совсем чокнулся?  
— Ну значит ко дню святого Валентина. — Рон поднялся и протянул руку. — Скрепим же наш спор.  
Гарри помешкал:  
— А на что ставим?  
— Ставим?  
— Идиот. Что я получу, когда…  
— Если.  
— Ладно. Если.  
— Давай подумаем. Если ты в самом деле, — хохотнул Рон, — если заставишь Снейпа есть с твоих рук к Валентинову дню, то… — Он секунду подумал и хлопнул в ладоши: — Я проведу занятие про маггловские игры в твоем классе. Про футбол и турникет…  
— Крикет.  
— Без разницы. Но если ты проиграешь, будешь талисманом нашей команды на следующий сезон.  
— Договорились, — сказали они хором, пожали руки и рухнули на пол. Через несколько секунд гриффиндорскую башню огласил храп Рона.  
_____________________________________________________  
На следующее утро Гарри мог бы повеселиться, взирая на зеленую физиономию Рона, жутко контрастирующую с рыжими волосами, если бы ему самому было хоть чуть легче. Его дважды вырвало, прежде чем он сумел подняться с пола, где, по-прежнему держась за голову и стеная, мучился Рон. Через пару часов и десяток выпитых чашек кофе они все же добрались до камина. Гарри был страшно рад, что ему не нужно нестись, кружась, через каждый камин между Хогвартсом и Норой. Он с трудом улыбнулся Рону на прощание и вернулся в постель, благодаря Мерлина за маленькие радости вроде воскресенья. Ни занятий, ни студентов, ни Снейпа. Уснул Гарри с улыбкой.  
Вечером того же дня Гарри ждал неприятный сюрприз. Солнце уже село, когда он вошел в свою гостиную после долгого плескания в душе. Отметив, что пол чист, Гарри поклялся подарить Добби на Рождество какой-нибудь щедрый подарок, например, разноцветный комбинезон. А потом он увидел его — бесформенный сверток на диване, на вид совершенно безобидный, но когда Гарри развернул его, то понял, что обречен.  
То, что скрывалось под слоями коричневой бумаги, оказалось не просто уродством кричащего ярко-оранжевого цвета. Это была его погибель, именно то, чего победитель злобного безумца так просто не пережил бы.  
Гарри наложил на зеркало в ванной заклинание молчания, хотя оно, конечно же, говорило правду — он выглядел нелепо, затянутый в спандекс цвета пылающей тыквы. С огромной двойной «П» на груди он напоминал себе супергероя из маггловских комиксов. Хотя летящее пушечное ядро было еще хуже. Оно не оставалось на предназначенном ему месте между букв, а двигалось по всему телу Гарри, иногда останавливаясь прямо над пахом, привлекая внимание к тому, что невозможно скрыть в облегающем костюме. И будто всего этого было мало! К костюму прилагался плащ, полностью сделанный из перьев. В итоге Гарри выглядел помесью гигантской птицы, чокнутого маггловского супергероя и полинезийского вождя.  
«Дорогой Гарри! — гласило сопроводительное письмо. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится твой новый костюм талисмана «Палящих Пушек». Ты должен будешь летать вокруг поля и разогревать болельщиков примерно час перед каждой игрой. Поверь мне, твои поклонники будут в восторге. Рон».  
— Мечтай, приятель, мечтай. — Гарри скомкал пергамент, бросил его в раковину и сжег заклинанием. Переодевшись, он повесил уродливый наряд на дверцу шкафа, чтобы видеть его всякий раз, ложась в постель и просыпаясь по утрам. Эта отвратительная штука была прекрасным стимулом, чтобы бороться за свою победу. С решительным выражением лица он сел за стол и начал составлять план годового учебного курса о футболе и крикете.  
___________________________________________________  
Гарри не мог сказать, помогает ли ему созерцание уродливого костюма, это разве что всякий раз приводило его в ярость, но никак не приближало к цели — укрощению язвительной натуры Снейпа. Скорей наоборот. Ему нужна была стратегия, надежный, продуманный план. Но вот как раз плана, или хотя бы просто хорошей идеи, у Гарри не было.  
Между тем Гарри продолжал ночами спускаться в подземелья, всякий раз говоря себе, что, может быть, созерцание «скрытых сторон личности» Снейпа как-то поможет делу. Спустя две недели дрочки возле щелочки в стене Гарри вынужден был признать, что это вовсе не путь к успеху, но и походов в пыльный чулан с прекрасным видом он не прекратил.  
Одним поздним ноябрьским вечером роскошная ванная по другую сторону стены оказалась пуста. В бассейне не было воды, фонарики исчезли, Снейпа тоже не было видно. Через час тщетного ожидания Гарри решил уйти.  
Он все еще стряхивал с волос пауков, когда вдруг чья-то рука стальной хваткой сжала его горло.  
— Кто это у нас тут? — прошептал знакомый голос. — Любопытная Варвара.  
Гарри попытался вырваться, но Снейп держал его, словно в тисках, прижимая к стене всем своим весом.  
— Или лучше сказать, — продолжал бархатный голос, — любопытный Поттер? — последнее слово Снейп выплюнул с такой силой, что до Гарри долетели капельки слюны. — Значит, все это время Кровавый Барон был прав, — пробормотал он, будто говоря с самим собой.  
— Чертовы призраки, — выдохнул Гарри, хотя рука Снейпа все еще была на его горле.  
— Не думал же ты в самом деле, что сможешь проникнуть на слизеринскую территорию незамеченным?  
— Я…  
— Что, Поттер? О чем ты думал, когда решил за мной шпионить?  
— Я…  
— Или ты решил развлечься за мой счет? Треплешь своим дружкам о том, какой я безобразный монстр? Поистине уродливый, — он с силой тряхнул Гарри, — мерзкий сальный ублюдок. Такой сальный, что даже ежедневные ванны не помогут. — Снейп тяжело дышал и ослабил хватку, чтобы опереться о стену.  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул и закашлялся. Горло болело.  
— Я не собирался за вами шпионить. Я просто… — Гарри вспыхнул от стыда и обрадовался, что Снейпу этого не видно в полумраке чулана. — Мне… мне понравилось то, что я видел, — брякнул он.  
— Понравилось то, что видел? — голос Снейпа сочился сарказмом. — А ты, оказывается, еще больший лжец, чем я думал. Понравилось? — Он еще сильней вжал Гарри в стену и потерся пахом о его поясницу. — Тогда тебе и это нравится?  
Гарри и вправду понравилось то, что он почувствовал, ведь к нему прижимался объект его вожделения. Медленные дразнящие движения члена о спину даже через все слои одежды вызвали цепную реакцию — Гарри толкнулся навстречу. Он прогибался в ответ на завораживающий ритм Снейпа, усиливая трение, а затем оперся о стену одной рукой, а второй потянулся к промежности — стиснуть крепнущий стояк.  
Снейп разразился лающим смехом, хриплым и злобным:  
— Надо же, наш гриффиндорский герой — просто обычная шлюшка. — Он шлепнул Гарри по руке, заставляя убрать ее от паха, и его ловкие пальцы огладили наливающийся член.  
Гарри застонал. Рассудок кричал, что надо бежать, и бежать как можно быстрей, вырваться из этого ужасного положения, в которое он сам себя так глупо поставил. Но телу было плевать на голос разума. Все его существо, казалось, сосредоточилось ниже пояса. Гарри извивался между двумя центрами удовольствия: искусной рукой Снейпа и его роскошным членом, который на ощупь был даже лучше, чем на вид.  
— Нет, не обычная шлюшка, как я посмотрю, — шептал Снейп, — а очень особенная, исключительная. — Гарри задрожал, чувствуя горячее дыхание возле уха. — Подставляешься любому, — продолжал свое странное соблазнение Снейп, — даже если это всего лишь твой гадкий старый учитель.  
Когда Снейп начал вылизывать его ухо, Гарри решил, что с него хватит этого фарса. Он не мог позволить себе растечься лужицей в грязном чулане для метел. Собрав всю волю в кулак, Гарри оттолкнул Снейпа и повернулся, но прежде чем смог шагнуть к двери, его снова вдавили его в стену.  
— Пытаешься сбежать, моя маленькая гриффиндорская шлюшка? — Снейп снова занялся ухом Гарри. Отчаянно нуждаясь в большем трении, он всем телом вжался в Снейпа, и тот проявил чудеса милосердия, просунув ногу между бедер Гарри. — Ну вот, моя сладенькая потаскушка, я даю тебе все, что нужно, — костлявую ногу отвратительного старика.  
Гарри не понимал, что говорит Снейп, было ли это странное проявление нежности или презрительное высмеивание, — он неистово терся об его ногу, приближаясь к оргазму. Снейп схватил его за задницу и крепко сжал, усиливая ощущения. Твердый член уперся Гарри в живот, и мысль о том, что Снейп так же возбужден, как и он сам, толкнула его за грань. Он неудержимо трахал ногу Снейпа, пока не задрожал, впившись зубами ему в плечо, чтобы заглушить крик. Снейп тоже задрожал, но продолжал крепко держать Гарри.  
В штанах стало тепло и мокро, Гарри обмяк, чувствуя облегчение и стыд. Снейп освободил его из захвата и несколько мгновений молчал.  
— Поттер, — наконец усмехнулся он, — если вам будет нужно, вы знаете, где меня найти. — Он развернулся и выскользнул из каморки, взмахнув мантией.  
____________________________________________  
«Если вам будет нужно, вы знаете, где меня найти», — слова Снейпа преследовали Гарри днем и ночью.  
Та унизительная встреча в подземельях ничего не изменила в их отношениях. Профессор Защиты Снейп упорно продолжал осыпать оскорблениями профессора Маггловедения Поттера, а тот так же упорно их игнорировал. Когда же эта стратегия провалилась, Гарри начал отвечать Снейпу в том же ключе. Их перепалки стали популярными. О мастерстве Снейпа в искусстве словесных баталий складывали легенды. Обоюдоострый отравленный клинок, таящийся за тонкими, плотно сжатыми губами, регулярно рубил Гарри в фарш.  
Но Гарри было плевать, что он становится посмешищем для всего Хогвартса. Плевать на репутацию среди студентов — они одумаются рано или поздно. Все, что его волновало — собственное спокойствие и здравомыслие, а они, казалось, были безвозвратно потеряны.  
«Если вам будет нужно», — голос Снейпа постоянно звучал в голове.  
Ночами Гарри усилием воли заставлял себя оставаться дома. Больше никаких ночных прогулок по замку. Он спал лишь урывками, если вообще спал. Очень часто он выныривал из беспокойной дремоты с именем Снейпа на губах, не помня, что именно ему снилось. Однако он точно знал, что причиной пробуждения всегда был чудовищный стыд.  
Или это было что-то еще? Разве может стыд вызывать стояк? Неужели ему хотелось, чтобы Снейп шептал ему на ухо унизительные глупости?  
Но ворочаясь в постели ночью без сна, Гарри думал вовсе не о гадких замечаниях Снейпа, не о его отталкивающей внешности или мерзком характере. Гарри вспоминал горячее дыхание, умелые прикосновения и прекрасный член. Он вспоминал экстаз.  
К черту!  
Гарри опустил руку на член. Ему было нужно, очень нужно. И пока он доводил себя до привычного оргазма, перед глазами мелькали картинки гораздо более изысканных ласк.  
__________________________________________________  
Вскоре Гарри возобновил ночные хождения по замку. Избегая подземелий, он часто ходил в совятню, поднимался на Астрономическую башню, заглядывал в кухни и каждую классную комнату по пути. Однажды он даже поднялся по лестнице Северной башни до класса Предсказаний, только чтобы в очередной раз шарахнуться от сладкого запаха благовоний и гнетущей жары.  
В одну из таких ночей, когда Гарри только вышел из совятни, железная рука ухватила его и затащила в нишу у основания Западной Башни.  
— Поттер, — ядовито прошипел Снейп, — что-то тебя не видно в последнее время. Играешь в недотрогу? — Он развернул Гарри лицом к стене и вжался в него сзади. — Но мы-то знаем правду, да, Поттер? — Снейп через джинсы погладил предательски выступающее доказательство возбуждения Гарри. — Ты бегаешь не потому, что не хочешь меня, моя маленькая гриффиндорская шлюшка. — Его дыхание ласкало ухо Гарри. — Ты просто боишься. А может быть, тебе стыдно. — Он ослабил пояс на джинсах Гарри и расстегнул ширинку. — Стыдно оттого, что тебя возбуждает отвратительный старый мизантроп, — Снейп стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами и шлепнул по голой заднице, — вот так.  
Гарри задрожал, то ли от внезапного холода, то ли из-за причудливых и волнующих обстоятельств, в которых снова оказался. Но именно сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда живым и чертовски возбужденным.  
Снейп продолжал медленно гладить его член:  
— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Поттер?  
— Я… э-э-э… — Гарри не знал, что сказать. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп продолжал без лишних слов, чтобы взял на себя инициативу. А вот чего он точно не хотел — так это принимать осознанное решение, здесь и сейчас заявляя, что он гей и что хочет секса со Снейпом, что предпочитает его всем прочим. Он повертел задом в надежде, что Снейп продолжит эту пьянящую игру, но тот прекратил поглаживания и прижался тесней:  
— Нет, Поттер. Этим ты не отделаешься. — Грубая ткань мантии потерлась о голый зад Гарри, и он почувствовал, что Снейп тоже возбужден. — Я не собираюсь разыгрывать насильника, чтобы ты и дальше мог прятать свою сладкую задницу от правды.  
Гарри покраснел. Снейп попал в десятку, и это пугало. Вряд ли он использовал Легилименцию. Во время войны Гарри прекрасно обучился Окклюменции и не пропустил бы вторжение в свой разум, и то, что Снейп читал его, как открытую книгу, безо всяких магических средств, вовсе не утешало.  
— Что же, — сказал Гарри, — тогда приступай.  
Снейп усмехнулся:  
— Приступать к чему? Будь конкретнее, Поттер. Скажи, чего ты хочешь, или я оставлю твою роскошную задницу мерзнуть.  
— Ты считаешь, что я роскошный?  
— Поттер.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Гарри, его лицо пылало, — я хочу секса с тобой. Да, именно с тобой. Можем мы продолжить?  
Снейп рассмеялся:  
— Обязательно. — Он повернул Гарри лицом к узкому окну. — Наклонись, моя сладкая гриффиндорская потаскушка.  
Гарри взялся за подоконник и сделал, что было велено. Такое унизительное положение — голым задом кверху — и постоянные оскорбления должны были выбить Гарри из колеи, но на деле это все безумно его возбуждало. Он отдавал бразды правления и прекращал думать. Все, что ему оставалось делать — чувствовать и наслаждаться великолепными ощущениями, которые дарил ему Северус Снейп.  
Снейп сжал член Гарри. В безоблачном небе висела полная луна, заливая хижину Хагрида и Запретный лес зловещим серебристым светом. Ладони Снейпа принялись поглаживать и сжимать ягодицы Гарри. Его ловкие пальцы вдруг стали скользкими, он вернул одну руку на член Гарри. Ощущения изменились, движения стали более плавными и ритмичными. Какое-то животное — фестрал или гиппогриф? — взлетело из чащи леса, на долю секунды мелькнув на фоне луны. Палец Снейпа дразнил анус Гарри, двигаясь вокруг, пока не пробрался внутрь, потом слегка изогнулся и заскользил наружу и обратно. А затем Снейп согнул палец так, будто хотел поманить Гарри, и Гарри увидел звезды, совсем не похожие на те, что сверкали над Запретным лесом.  
— Ох, — простонал он. Снейп повторил движение. Гарри казалось, что через него пропустили электрический разряд.  
— Тебе нравится? — прошептал Снейп.  
Гарри без слов покивал, пьяный от удовольствия. Снейп добавил к первому пальцу второй и раздвинул их, вызвав очередной разряд тока. Гарри вспомнил, как выглядел Снейп в ванной, когда трахал сам себя, и подался назад, призывая его двигаться быстрее. Тут же вспомнился и прекрасный член Снейпа.  
— Еще, — простонал Гарри, — еще. Я хочу тебя.  
Но Снейп убрал руки:  
— Ты уверен, Поттер? — его голос звучал странно, в нем не было привычной саркастичной тягучести. Гарри не знал, что изменилось. — Поттер? — напряженно повторил Снейп.  
— Да, точно, в смысле, конечно.  
Снейп не шевелился.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри. — Я хочу тебя. Я уверен.  
В горле будто застрял комок, и последние слова получились совсем тихими, но Снейп, казалось, понял. Что-то огромное ткнулось Гарри между ягодиц. Вот и он. Сейчас его трахнет этот великолепный член. Это была точка невозврата. Гарри собрался с духом и толкнулся назад, желая принять его полностью. Жжение было болезненным, но вполне терпимым.  
— Осторожно, идиот, — одернул его Снейп.  
Он входил очень медленно, и когда Гарри подумал, что больше не выдержит, Снейп остановился. В хижине на опушке открылась дверь, из нее вышел лесничий со своим мастифом и направился в лес. Гарри постепенно привыкал к огромному члену, до предела растянувшему его задницу, ему даже нравилось это ощущение наполненности.  
Спустя вечность Снейп начал двигаться, сначала медленно и размашисто, постоянно меняя угол, а когда Гарри застонал и стал подаваться навстречу, Снейп усилил толчки. Вскоре они двигались в едином восхитительном ритме. Гарри не помнил, где он и что делает. Ощущения были фантастическими, его тело вибрировало и пело, полное жизни. Он летел на своей «Молнии», высоко над Запретным лесом, а таинственная темнота внизу звала его. «Гарри, Гарри», — слышал он отовсюду. Он поднимался все выше и выше, до самой луны, и когда был уже так близко, что вот-вот смог бы до нее дотронуться, метла вдруг задрожала и встала на дыбы, грозя сбросить его. Гарри сменил направление. Голоса, доносящиеся с земли — или это был только один голос? — снова и снова повторяли его имя. Гарри прислушался, очарованный красотой звука, и нырнул в темноту. В ушах гудел ветер, вдали слышались раскаты грома. Он закричал. А потом наступила пустота.  
— Гарри, — стонал Снейп, — Гарри.  
Гарри почувствовал горячую пульсацию в заднице, и Снейп тут же вынул член. Гарри выпрямился, а Снейп обнял его со спины. Так они стояли несколько долгих минут. Гиппогриф опустился в лес, приведя с собой приятеля. Снейп потерся щекой о щеку Гарри:  
— Спасибо, Поттер, — пробормотал он в неловкой тишине. И ушел.  
__________________________________________________  
Всякий раз выходя на ночную прогулку, Гарри предвкушал встречу со Снейпом. Иногда тот затаскивал его в заброшенный класс, иногда перехватывал на ступеньках Астрономической башни или по дороге из кухни после полуночной трапезы. Время и место нападения всегда были сюрпризом, но одно Гарри знал наверняка — рано или поздно Снейп появится. Они никогда не разговаривали, лишь уступали непреодолимому желанию. Вскоре эти волнующие свидания стали для Гарри единственной отрадой, тем, чего он ждал весь день, обучая нерадивых студентов и проверяя их скверные, небрежные сочинения.  
Хоть Гарри и надеялся, что ночные свидания что-то изменят в дневных баталиях, его ждало разочарование.  
Когда наутро после их второго рандеву — жаркой возни в чулане для метел неподалеку от кухонь — Гарри пришел на завтрак, задницу приятно саднило. Снейп сел на свое обычное место. Гарри вздрогнул, смущенный близостью человека, который всего лишь несколько часов назад проделывал с ним совершенно восхитительные вещи. Пытаясь справиться с невольным румянцем, Гарри собрался было поздороваться, но Снейп заговорил первым:  
— Поттер, — холодный голос был полон презрения, — я уже привык к вашей наглости. Вряд ли что-то изменится, даже если вы перестанете меня игнорировать. — Следующие слова он произнес не громче шепота: — Хотя вчера ночью ты не был столь сдержан. Я хотел бы, — продолжил он гораздо громче, — чтобы вы перестали быть бельмом на глазу. Как они называют… — Снейп выдержал театральную паузу, и теперь его слушали все преподаватели и студенты, сидевшие к Большому столу ближе прочих, — эти лохмотья в маггловском мире? Одеждой? — Язвительный смех Снейпа отлично звучал бы на сцене. — Неудивительно, что ваши студенты не уважают магглов, коль скоро их учитель — просто отвратительная карикатура.  
— Северус, — Минерва МакГонагалл опустила руку Снейпу на плечо, пытаясь его унять.  
Гарри спешно покинул зал, снова провожаемый взглядами всех присутствующих.  
Несмотря на то, что отношение Снейпа к Гарри никак не поменялось, их ночная страсть делала ситуацию более-менее терпимой. Это был причудливый способ дать выход эмоциям Гарри: копившемуся раздражению, тревоге из-за его проблем со студентами и растущему пониманию, что он ужасный преподаватель. Была некая ирония в том, что человек, бывший виновником его страданий, мог облегчить их.  
Однако существовала гораздо более насущная проблема, к решению которой он не приблизился ни на йоту, — спор о Снейпе. Жуткое оранжевое безобразие на шкафу будто посмеивалось над ним всякий раз, когда он на него смотрел. Странно, думал Гарри, как можно совсем не знать человека, даже если ты с ним спишь. Он знал, как пахнет Снейп, когда возбуждается, как колется его вечерняя щетина, а после их последнего свидания на вершине Астрономической башни он знал — и краснел всякий раз, думая об этом, — какова на вкус сперма Снейпа. И все же он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как стать ближе к этому человеку, чтобы выполнить условие спора.  
__________________________________________________  
Лучшие идеи всегда появляются неожиданно.  
Это случилось в середине декабря, к тому времени их странная связь длилась уже около месяца. Гарри стоял в нише у основания Западной Башни, где они впервые трахались. Весь день шел снег, и теперь мир за окном был белым, тихим и очень красивым. Гарри наклонился над подоконником и смотрел на луну, встающую над Запретным лесом. Она снова была почти полной. У Гарри зубы стучали от холода, и когда он задумался, найдет ли его здесь Снейп или стоит еще побродить по коридорам, тот шагнул в нишу.  
— Поттер, ты совсем чокнулся? — Снейп поспешно наколдовал с полдюжины согревающих заклинаний, прежде чем обнять Гарри, согревая теплом своего тела.  
Щетина Снейпа знакомо царапнула щеку. Гарри почувствовал запах разноцветных пузырей из сказочной ванной и солоноватый вкус кожи Снейпа.  
Когда спустя несколько долгих минут Снейп опустился перед ним на колени, Гарри точно знал, что ему нужно делать. Пока он наблюдал, как под действием чар на подоконнике тает снег, пока его самого окружало обжигающее тепло чудесного рта, Гарри составил подробнейший план действий.  
_______________________________________________________  
Хороший план всегда прост.  
Ночному Снейпу нравился Поттер, Гарри был совершенно уверен в этом, как и в том, что дневной Снейп презирал профессора Маггловедения. Поэтому нужно было заставить дневного Снейпа полюбить Поттера, а еще лучше — Гарри. Проще простого! Осталось только объединить этих двух Снейпов в одного Северуса, и когда одному Северусу понравится один Гарри, он выиграет спор. Во всяком случае, в теории.  
На практике же все оказалось несколько сложней. Но Гарри знал, с чего начать, поэтому в ближайшую субботу отправился по магазинам.  
В декабре в Косом переулке народу было даже больше, чем в конце августа, когда все покупали школьные принадлежности. В магическом мире Рождество было таким же важным праздником, как и в мире магглов. У многих прохожих на шляпах красовались веточки падуба, магазины украшали гирлянды из плюща и омела. Гигантская рождественская ель возле Гринготтса закрывала почти весь фасад здания, сверкая огоньками. Певчие с красными от мороза носами уже начали исполнять «Двенадцать дней Рождества».  
Гарри радовался, что на улице холодно и можно закрыть лицо огромным шарфом. Но от того, кто этот шарф подарил, скрыться не удалось.  
— Гарри! — радостно закричала Молли Уизли с другой стороны улицы. Прохожие стали оборачиваться, и Гарри метнулся в ближайший магазин, чтобы скрыться от взглядов. Он рассматривал полки в поисках подарка для Снейпа, когда вошла миссис Уизли.  
— Ох, Гарри, — упрекнула она, — я тебя еле нашла. Но где еще искать мальчишку, как не в «Сладком королевстве». — Она взъерошила ему волосы. — Так что скажете, молодой человек? В этом году никаких отговорок! Ты придешь к нам в праздничные дни?  
Спустя полчаса неубедительных объяснений, почему им с Джинни пока не стоит видеться, и рассказа о непомерных рабочих нагрузках миссис Уизли была удовлетворена. Она сжала его на прощание в крепком материнском объятии и наконец покинула филиал «Сладкого королевства» в Косом переулке, взяв с Гарри обещание погостить в Норе на Пасху.  
Он вздохнул с облегчением. Что значили эти неловкие полчаса в сравнении со свободой? Теперь он мог спокойно осуществить свой гениальный план, не отвлекаясь на доброжелательных друзей и не очень доброжелательных лучших друзей, которые несомненно решили бы ему помешать, будь у них такой шанс.  
— Я покажу тебе, Рон, я тебе покажу, — мрачно пообещал Гарри, напугав услужливого продавца. Небо за окном сияло синевой, елочные украшения смотрелись изумительно. «Пять золотых колец, четыре щебечущих птички, три французских курицы…» — Гарри насвистывал мелодию. Даже часы, проведенные у мадам Малкин, не испортили его прекрасного настроения. Усталый, но довольный Гарри вернулся тем вечером в Хогвартс с ворохом уменьшенных пакетов в карманах.  
___________________________________________________________  
«Дорогой профессор Снейп, — написал Гарри той ночью, — я хотел бы пригласить Вас отпраздновать окончание первого семестра, в течение которого мы работали вместе. Сегодня в Косом переулке я обнаружил великолепный французский ресторан, который, вероятно, мог бы удовлетворить Ваш изысканный вкус. Как насчет будущей субботы? Прилагаю к письму небольшой знак моей признательности. Искренне Ваш, Гарри».  
«Поттер, вы что, разыгрываете меня? Не валяйте дурака».  
В ту же ночь они впервые поцеловались. Гарри сделал первый шаг. Когда Снейп затащил его в заброшенный класс на третьем этаже, Гарри не перегнулся через ближайшую парту, как делал это обычно, а повернулся и впился губами в губы Снейпа. Тот пару секунд колебался в нерешительности, а потом эти тонкие, вечно сжатые губы стали мягкими и податливыми, и когда Гарри проник между ними языком, то не обнаружил ни кинжалов, ни яда, лишь чистое блаженство. А еще легкий привкус шоколада из «Сладкого королевства», именно того, который Гарри приложил к посланию всего час назад.  
«Дорогой профессор Снейп! — Гарри написал ответ сразу же, как вернулся в свои комнаты. — Поверьте, я бы не рискнул разыгрывать Вас. Я в самом деле думаю, что нам стоит получше узнать друг друга. Атмосфера хорошего ресторана позволит нам пообщаться, чувствуя себя комфортно. Почему бы Вам не подумать над моим предложением? И так как Вам, кажется, понравился шоколад, я посылаю еще. С надеждой, Гарри Поттер».  
«Поттер. Я все еще не представляю, зачем вы предлагаете мне этот абсурд. Рисковать быть замеченным в компании вашего отвратительного сального бывшего учителя — это выше моего понимания. К тому же с чего бы мне захотеть тратить свое бесценное время на мальчишку в идиотской одежде? Подумайте об этом. И да, возможно, шоколад — это единственное, в чем вы разбираетесь. С.С.»  
На следующее утро Гарри разыграл козырь — на завтрак он надел мантию. Ничего особенного, просто она была хорошо подогнана по фигуре, а зеленый узор на светло-сером фоне «очень выгодно подчеркивал цвет его глаз», как утверждала мадам Малкин. Наслаждаясь тем, как мантия развевается вокруг него, Гарри с гордым видом прошествовал к преподавательскому столу и сел рядом со Снейпом, хотя в кои-то веки были и другие свободные места.  
— Доброе утро, господа, — поприветствовал он коллег и улыбнулся: — Профессор Снейп.  
Снейп кивнул, занятый лишь копченой сардиной на тарелке.  
Гарри улучил момент, когда Снейп повернулся к МакГонагалл, сидевшей по другую сторону от него, и положил под его салфетку шоколадный трюфель. Когда Снейп вышел из-за стола, трюфель исчез, и Гарри еле сдержал победный возглас.  
«Дорогой профессор Снейп, — написал Гарри тем вечером, — мне совершенно все равно, если кто-то увидит меня в компании достойнейшего и уважаемого коллеги. На самом деле, это будет для меня честь. Прошу Вас еще раз подумать над тем, чтобы провести дружеский вечер с мальчишкой в мантии. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Гарри Поттер».  
«Поттер, вы упрямый идиот. Зайдете за мной в мои покои в шесть часов. И только попробуйте опоздать. С. Снейп».  
__________________________________________________  
В следующую субботу Гарри стоял у двери Снейпа за десять минут до назначенного времени. Не желая быть грубым, он прогуливался по коридору и думал о предстоящем вечере. Он как раз практиковался красиво взмахивать своей парадной шелковой мантией, как вдруг заметил призрака, стремительно пролетевшего мимо прямо в закрытую дверь в конце коридора. Гарри подумал, что вряд ли это был Почти Безголовый Ник, хотя его голова довольно подозрительно качалась. С чего бы гриффиндорскому призраку снова вторгаться на слизеринскую территорию? Но вскоре Гарри забыл о призраке, обеспокоенный лишь тем, чтобы первое свидание со Снейпом прошло успешно. В конце концов, он не мог позволить себе провала. День Валентина был уже не за горами, и это приводило Гарри в ужас не меньше, чем разгневанная Молли Уизли после того, как она застала близнецов за экспериментами с запрещенными веществами. Гарри вздрогнул от одной мысли об этом. Вечер просто обязан был пройти хорошо.  
Спустя вечность — или всего пару минут? — дверь в покои Снейпа с грохотом распахнулась.  
— Поттер, — прогремел голос из комнаты, — может, вы уже прекратите беспокоить охранные чары каждые десять секунд и войдете?  
Гарри покраснел. Многообещающее начало. Он растянул губы в улыбке, которая стала еще шире, когда он увидел Снейпа в черной бархатной мантии с серебряной вышивкой, и выглядел тот ошеломляюще. Лицо его было по-прежнему изможденным и болезненно-землистым, нос — огромным и крючковатым, но парадная мантия придавала его фигуре особую величавость. И если в обычных мантиях он смотрелся властным и пугающим, то сейчас выглядел поистине величественно и волнующе. Гарри склонил голову:  
— Профессор Снейп, благодарю, что приняли мое приглашение. Я счастлив иметь возможность провести с вами время наедине.  
— Поттер, сбавьте обороты. — Однако уголки губ Снейпа дрогнули, и он почти улыбался, когда принял коробку лучшего марципана из «Сладкого королевства» и тихо поблагодарил: — Спасибо.  
Ужин прошел спокойно. Оказалось, что Гарри удачно выбрал ресторан, и Снейп вроде бы оценил заказанные блюда: устрицы на гриле, петух в вине и крем-брюле. Гарри в виде исключения с благодарностью вспомнил Габриэль Делакур, с которой встречался три жутких месяца. Ему даже удалось впечатлить Снейпа знанием вин. Они мирно побеседовали о политике, и Гарри удивился весьма либеральным взглядам Снейпа, особенно по вопросу интеграции магглов и их культуры в Магический мир.  
— Вам почти удалось меня одурачить, — сказал Гарри, уже когда они стояли у дверей в комнаты Снейпа, все еще живо обмениваясь мнениями.  
— Неудивительно, Поттер, вас легко одурачить.  
— Тише, — Гарри погладил указательным пальцем губы Снейпа. — Не нужно все портить.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, казалось, ни Гарри, ни Снейп не знали, что сказать или сделать. В конце концов Гарри решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. На вкус Снейп был как Каберне-совиньон с легким привкусом марципана. Но тут Снейп его оттолкнул:  
— Поттер, вы что себе думаете? Я не целуюсь на первом свидании! — Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом Гарри.  
Позже, когда они трахались, как кролики, в одной из кладовок Филча на седьмом этаже, поцелуев и разговоров больше не было, но Гарри оставил засос на плече Снейпа, когда кончал.  
А потом Гарри получил письмо.  
«Профессор Поттер, — гласило оно, — должен поблагодарить Вас за вечер. Мне на минуту или даже на две было приятно Ваше общество. Позвольте вернуть любезность. Я слышал, Вы намерены провести каникулы в Хогвартсе. Не выпьете ли со мной чаю в Рождество? У меня, в шесть? Северус Снейп».  
____________________________________________________  
С тех пор Гарри каждый раз, когда они встречались за трапезой, будь то завтрак, обед или ужин, подкладывал шоколад под салфетку Снейпа. Они крайне редко обменивались взглядами, еще реже говорили, но Снейп всегда давал Гарри возможность оставить свой маленький подарок: поворачивался к МакГонагалл или к кому-то из преподавателей. Гарри ликовал. Казалось, его план работает. Снейп не только прилично себя вел в Большом зале, но и вроде бы бросил привычку перехватывать Гарри днем в коридорах, чтобы в очередной раз опозорить его перед студентами.  
Спустя три дня восхитительного мира, прерываемого только ночами фантастического секса, Гарри исполнил победный танец возле оранжевого чудовища на дверце шкафа.  
— Ай да я, ай да я! — он веселился и хлопал в ладоши в такт звучавшей в голове музыке.  
Однако его ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
Конец семестра — время всегда бурное и суетливое, и в этом году последний день перед Рождеством не был исключением. Повсюду толпились взбудораженные и счастливые студенты. Снейп выглядел черной вороной среди стаи попугаев и пытался, насколько мог, восстановить порядок.  
Все произошло в одно мгновение. Держа в руках стопку учебников, Гарри выходил из кабинета Маггловедения вслед за группой студентов. Не успел он закрыть дверь, как вдруг налетел на какой-то облаченный в черное столб. Книги полетели во все стороны, и Гарри, чертыхаясь, приземлился на задницу. Пока он искал на полу свои очки, услышал хорошо знакомый холодный голос:  
— Поттер, можно подумать, что это студент, такой же нескладный и неуклюжий, как и вы.  
Гарри слышал, как хихикают ученики, но не мог ничего рассмотреть без очков. Он вздохнул:  
— Снейп, послушайте…  
— Это вы послушайте, Поттер, — передразнил его тот же голос, — вы просто сопливый мальчишка, играющий во взрослого профессора, вы понятия не имеете, что значит быть настоящим учителем. Думаете, студенты хоть что-то усваивают на ваших уроках? — Смешки стали громче, к ним присоединились хлопки и свист. — Неудивительно, что вы настолько неуклюжи, вы же слепы как крот.  
Снейп, не церемонясь, водрузил очки Гарри на нос, на стеклах остались отпечатки пальцев. Гарри моргнул.  
— И вот еще, Поттер, — сказал Снейп совершенно обыденным тоном, поворачиваясь к выходу, — вы определенно выглядите лучше без этих отвратительных бутылочных стекол.  
На следующий день Гарри отправился к своему окулисту. Он не собирался ставить под угрозу весь план из-за несущественных мелочей, поэтому остановился на небольших очках без оправы.  
— Очень элегантно, — заверил его окулист, — они практически невидимы.  
Гарри лишь жалел, что очки не будут готовы до нового года. На обратном пути в Хогвартс он заскочил в «Сладкое королевство» за трюфелями и марципаном, которые Снейп любил больше всего.  
_____________________________________________________  
День Рождества тянулся бесконечно. До завтрака Гарри разворачивал подарки — Рон прислал ему шарф и шляпу с эмблемой «Палящих Пушек», чтобы напомнить о будущих обязанностях. А после того, как он успешно подсунул Снейпу плитку мятного шоколада, Гарри пришлось иметь дело с чрезвычайно взволнованным домовым эльфом в клетчатом комбинезоне: «Гарри Поттер самый щедрый волшебник на свете! Добби так счастлив!»  
Обед, как и всегда, был грандиозным. Снейп отказался надевать украшенную цветами шляпу, которая досталась им из праздничной хлопушки. К тому же ему повезло оторвать большую часть гадальной косточки. Гарри улыбнулся и спрятал под салфеткой Снейпа маленькое пирожное.  
Наконец пришло время спускаться в подземелья. Одетый в свою лучшую мантию, темно-зеленую с золотой отделкой, Гарри шагал к комнатам Снейпа. Проходя мимо слизеринской гостиной, он заметил Кровавого Барона, преследующего другого призрака, голова которого колыхалась за спиной подобно странному капюшону. Гарри пожал плечами — ничего удивительного. Почти Безголовый Ник заслужил это, вторгшись на территорию Слизерина. Жалости Гарри не испытывал. Напротив, если бы гриффиндорский призрак гулял только по своей части замка, Гарри не находился бы сейчас в таком затруднительном положении, вынужденный общаться со Снейпом.  
Однако — и Гарри покраснел от этой неожиданной мысли — все было не так плохо. Снейп, может, и не был самым милым из всех ныне живущих волшебников, но одним из самых интересных — точно, и к тому же обладал некоторыми особенными талантами, жаловаться на которые не приходилось. Гарри поправил мантию и вздохнул. Может быть, только может быть, после тяжкого испытания Дня Валентина им и удастся развить эту странную тягу друг к другу в отношения. А до тех пор Гарри должен выполнить свое задание. Он постучал в дверь Снейпа.  
— Поттер, вы точно вовремя. Как… учтиво, — протянул Снейп своим самым приятным голосом. Он широко распахнул дверь, и Гарри проскользнул внутрь, стараясь красиво взмахнуть праздничной мантией. Однако все его попытки пропали втуне, потому как кроваво-красная бархатная мантия Снейпа развевалась гораздо более впечатляюще, пока он провожал Гарри в комнату.  
В гостиной Снейпа не было никаких рождественских украшений, но плюшевые кресла у камина оказались гораздо комфортнее тех, на которых Гарри доводилось сидеть. Снейп предложил ему бокал шампанского и сел рядом. Они говорили обо всем и ни о чем одновременно: обсуждали сплетни о преподавателях, новую клетчатую мантию МакГонагалл всех четырех факультетских цветов и то, что со временем она все больше походит на прежнего директора.  
— Она любит во все вмешиваться, прямо как он, — неожиданно заявил Снейп, и когда Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него, он встал и принес из соседней комнаты — вероятно, кухни — тарелку с бутербродами. Они были очень вкусными: тонкие ломтики хлеба с огурцом и лососем и маленькие канапе с разными сортами икры.  
— Ух ты, — сказал Гарри, — вы сами это приготовили?  
— Поттер, — Снейп картинно вздохнул, — как вы думаете, для чего нужны домовые эльфы?  
— То есть вы не проводите свободное время на кухне, нарезая ингредиенты?  
— Вот так вы меня представляете? Однажды зельевар — навсегда зельевар? Может, вы еще думаете, что я подмешал в икру тараканьи глаза?  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Нет, сэр, — поспешил ответить он.  
— Очень хорошо, Поттер. Кажется, вы наконец обнаружили способности к обучению. — Уголки губ Снейпа дернулись в намеке на улыбку. — Хотя должен признать, майонез я готовил сам. В этом рецепте есть нюансы, которые нельзя доверить даже домовым эльфам.  
— Знаете, вы можете звать меня Гарри.  
— Могу. Полагаю, вы хотели бы звать меня Северусом? Гарри?  
— С удовольствием. Северус. — Зазвенели бокалы.  
Чуть позже Гарри вручил Северусу подарок — очередную коробку с лучшим шоколадом из «Сладкого королевства». Гарри открыл ее и улыбнулся, когда Снейп изящно извлек самую вкусную конфету.  
— Ваше умение выбирать превосходный шоколад не перестает меня удивлять, Гарри, — Снейп с удовольствием съел шоколадку, глядя на Гарри в упор.  
Они попрощались уже глубоко за полночь.  
— Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, — сказал Гарри. — Можно…  
— Да. — Губы Северуса были теплыми и мягкими.  
Казалось, поцелуй длится вечность, их языки будто вели битву, нападая и отступая, а затем атакуя вновь. У губ Снейпа был опьяняющий вкус: шоколад, шампанское и едва заметная солоноватая нотка. Возбуждение неизбежно нарастало. Гарри почувствовал ответную заинтересованность и попытался потереться, но Снейп прервал поцелуй. Он тяжело дышал, на высоких скулах краснели пятна румянца.  
— Спокойной ночи. Гарри. — Он провел указательным пальцем по припухшим губам Гарри и еще раз коротко его поцеловал.  
Гарри сглотнул:  
— Хотите провести со мной новогоднюю ночь? Я могу приготовить ужин.  
Снейп кивнул:  
— В шесть часов, у вас, — и исчез за дверью своих комнат.  
В тут ночь Гарри без толку бродил по коридорам: Снейп не появился. Гарри вообще никого не встретил, даже призраков. В пять утра, когда он споткнулся о миссис Норрис, то решил, что пора идти спать. Что-то изменилось, и Гарри надеялся, что это пойдет ему на пользу. Он провел пальцами по губам и улыбнулся.  
______________________________________________________  
Гарри не видел Снейпа целую неделю, даже во время еды. Ночами пустой замок, казалось, смеялся над ним. Даже портреты, мимо которых Гарри проходил во время своих прогулок, всегда были пустынны, их обитатели отправились в другие места.  
Канун Нового года застал Гарри в его крошечной кухне готовящим ужин. Конечно же, он знал, что стоит только попросить Добби, и тот будет счастлив услужить и устроит королевский пир. Но приготовить все самому было делом чести. На самом деле монотонная работа даже успокоила нервы, которые к концу дня были на пределе. После нескольких небольших происшествий — сожженных гренок, взорвавшейся раковины и пары испорченных птиц — Гарри все же удалось довольно сносно приготовить утку под апельсиновым соусом, салат Цезарь, а на десерт — бисквит со взбитыми сливками. Взмахом палочки он устранил бардак на кухне и принялся ждать.  
Сорок семь минут спустя — точно вовремя — пришел Северус. Гарри застыл с открытым ртом, когда увидел в дверях элегантную фигуру в темно-фиолетовой с черным мантии:  
— Э-э…  
— И вы здравствуйте, Поттер. Можно войти? — прозвучал холодный голос.  
— Гарри.  
— Если вы настаиваете. — Сухие губы на долю секунды коснулись щеки Гарри.  
После ужина они с наслаждением распивали подарок Северуса — изысканный коньяк многолетней выдержки. Гарри подошел к камину, отставил пузатый бокал и взял шоколадный трюфель из коробки на каминной полке, затем опустился на колени перед непринужденно устроившимся на диване Северусом и протянул ему конфету. Снейп хотел ее взять, но Гарри покачал головой. Снейп посмотрел на него с непонятным блеском в глазах.  
Гарри не двигался и даже не моргал, сосредоточившись на своей цели. Наконец Снейп наклонил голову, взял конфету зубами и начал жевать. Гарри сдержал вздох облегчения и радостный возглас и прижался губами к руке Северуса. Так они сидели довольно долго.  
А потом Снейп притянул к себе Гарри и поцеловал. Маленький кофейный столик возле дивана перевернулся, бокал Снейпа и пепельница полетели на пол. Снейп всем своим весом вжал Гарри в диван. Где-то послышался звон бьющегося стекла, но Гарри было все равно, он был полностью поглощен ощущением трущегося об него тела и вторгшегося в рот языка. А потом все закончилось. Снейп поднялся и протянул руку Гарри.  
— Прошу прощения за беспорядок, Поттер, — сказал он.  
Гарри молча смотрел на него.  
— Поттер?  
Гарри по-прежнему не шевелился.  
— О, ради всего святого! Гарри.  
Гарри ухватился за протянутую руку и поднялся. Он осмотрелся и хихикнул:  
— Эта комната видела вещи похуже, — признался он, убирая осколки быстрым взмахом палочки.  
— Могу представить, — сказал Снейп. — Как насчет показать мне ваши другие комнаты?  
— Другие? Боюсь… — Гарри прижался к Снейпу, надеясь, что это выглядит соблазнительно, — здесь всего одна комната, которую ты еще не видел.  
— Ну так покажи мне, — прошептал Северус и сжал губами мочку его уха. Целуясь, они двигались в сторону спальни. Гарри шел спиной вперед, пока не уперся задом в дверную ручку. Чтобы ее повернуть, ему пришлось оставить попытки расстегнуть пуговицы на мантии Снейпа. Когда они ввалились в спальню, Гарри вернулся к расстегиванию мантии, а Снейп заклинанием зажег свечи.  
Едва Гарри удалось справиться с пуговицами и обнажить треугольник гладкой белой кожи, Снейп застыл:  
— О Мерлин, — произнес он, как молнией пораженный, — что это за чертовщина?  
— Что? — Гарри повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на висящее на шкафу оранжевое уродство, которое будто издевалось над ним. Пушечное ядро непрерывно летало по кругу.  
— А, это. Это ничего.  
— Я бы сказал, довольно кричащее ничего. Выкладывай, Поттер. Что это вообще за ужас?  
— Ну… — Гарри судорожно придумывал правдоподобный ответ, который не скомпрометировал бы его. — Это… это новая форма «Пушек». Не ты ли говорил, что я гораздо лучше смотрюсь в квиддичной форме? Хм… Рон… мне Рон ее прислал, чтобы уговорить попробоваться на должность ловца «Пушек».  
Снейп перевел взгляд с жуткого наряда на Гарри и обратно, его губы дрогнули. Он обнял Гарри:  
— Поттер. Гарри. Пообещай мне кое-что.  
— Да? — Гарри крепче прижался к любовнику, избегая его взгляда. Любовник — какое странное слово. Он уткнулся носом в Северуса, пытаясь спрятаться от полыхающей угрозы на шкафу.  
— Пообещай мне, Гарри, никогда не надевать ничего настолько… ослепительного.  
— Обещаю. Никогда не надену это уродство, или что-то похожее.  
— Хороший мальчик, — усмехнулся Снейп. — А теперь нужно избавить тебя и от этой, несомненно, гораздо более подходящей, мантии.  
Еще несколько минут ушло на неистовую борьбу с пуговицами и застежками. Обнаженный Северус толкнул Гарри на кровать, а тот притянул его к себе, наслаждаясь прикосновением кожи к коже. Тощее тело Снейпа на ощупь оказалось гораздо мягче, чем представлял себе Гарри, и даже торчащие тазовые косточки не особо впивались ему в живот. Великолепный член Снейпа упирался Гарри в пупок, оставляя влажный след, и одно это пьянило лучше любой фантазии. Гарри поерзал, пытаясь дотянуться собственным стояком до члена Снейпа, но тот остановил его.  
— Не шевелись, — сказал он, фиксируя руки Гарри и закрывая рот поцелуем. Гарри подчинился языку Снейпа, горячему, восхитительному и ловкому, как змея. Он невольно начал двигать бедрами, прижимая изнывающий член к ноге Снейпа.  
Северус разорвал поцелуй, подвинул Гарри на середину кровати, развел его ноги пошире и сел между ними на колени.  
— Дай мне подушку, — произнес он хрипло и добавил: — прекрасно, — когда устроил ее у Гарри под задницей.  
Гарри посмотрел Северусу в глаза, и то, что он увидел в них, заставило его трепетать от восхищения: тлеющий огонь, прямо как угли в камине, готовые взорваться от щепотки Летучего пороха. О как он хотел разжечь адское пламя в этом человеке, в том, кто всегда казался таким холодным и бессердечным. Но все, что Гарри сейчас мог, — лишь толкнуться бедрами в пустоту, отчаянно нуждаясь в прикосновении.  
И Снейп дотронулся до него. Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его колена и провел языком по бедру до самого паха. Горячий влажный язык скользил по яйцам Гарри в мучительном, сводящем с ума ритме. Член отчаянно требовал внимания, пачкая смазкой живот.  
— Пожалуйста, — стонал Гарри, — пожалуйста.  
Северус облизал напряженный ствол от основания до самой головки, а потом взял ее в рот и начал сосать. Гарри закричал. И вдруг это обжигающее тепло вновь исчезло. Гарри мотал головой из стороны в сторону и бормотал что-то бессвязное. Северус снова облизал его яйца, спускаясь все ниже. Теплые ладони раздвинули ягодицы Гарри, и язык заскользил вокруг крошечного отверстия в гипнотизирующем танце. Когда же он наконец проник внутрь, Гарри взвыл:  
— Что… о боже… Северус… что ты делаешь?  
Снейп поднял голову. На его землистом лице проступили красные пятна, отчего он стал еще безобразней, чем обычно, а шальной блеск в глазах делал его похожим на сумасшедшего. Сердце Гарри дрогнуло. Он не знал почему, но ему понравилось увиденное.  
— Поклоняюсь твоей красоте, — сказал Северус. Его голос звучал хрипло, но при этом настолько уверенно, будто он давал показания в суде. — Я хочу показать тебе разницу между сексом и близостью.  
— О, — прохрипел Гарри, а язык Снейпа снова пробрался вниз, его руки принялись ласкать член Гарри в такт движениям языка. И неужели нос Снейпа, тот самый уродливый клюв, сейчас массировал местечко за яйцами? Гарри метался по подушке, боясь лишиться чувств от избытка ощущений, как юная девица. А потом Снейп засунул язык еще глубже и застонал. Гарри пронзительно закричал и широко распахнул глаза.  
Его взгляд упал на будто издевающегося оранжевого монстра на шкафу, пушечное ядро прыгало как сумасшедшее.  
— Ох, — и Гарри кончил, разбрызгивая сперму по животу, по груди и даже по лицу.  
_______________________________________________________  
С началом нового года они завели традицию ходить друг к другу в гости по вечерам. Они выпивали по бокалу коньяка или дорогого виски в дружеском молчании, Гарри кормил Северуса шоколадом, а потом они набрасывались друг на друга.  
Гарри спрятал полыхающий костюм поглубже в шкаф, надеясь, что никогда больше его не увидит, а еще лучше — что в следующий раз, когда он попадется ему на глаза, можно будет его и вовсе сжечь.  
День, когда Гарри получил наконец свои новые очки, запомнился ему надолго. Когда он впервые надел их, явившись на обед, Северус невольно ахнул. Гарри украдкой наблюдал за ним и видел предательский румянец на впалых щеках. Северус не сказал ни слова, но то, как он был напряжен и как неловко резал стейк, говорило о многом.  
Позже тем же днем, когда Гарри возвращался в свой кабинет после уроков, Снейп перехватил его в коридоре, как делал это всегда, но не стал упражняться в язвительности, а затащил Гарри в пустой класс, ногой захлопнул дверь и начал страстно его целовать. Вот уж точно лучшее применение для языка, подумал Гарри, а еще в голове мелькнуло, что это явно ночной Снейп. Нет, Северус. Да неважно! Гарри вовсе перестал думать и растворился в удовольствии.  
— Прекрасный, — произнес Снейп между поцелуями, — ты такой красивый. — Он опустился на колени, распахнул мантию Гарри и освободил его вставший член.  
Гарри отвел со лба Снейпа влажные волосы. Он не мог объяснить странное ощущение в животе только лишь приближающимся оргазмом.  
Гарри закрыл глаза, но все еще видел мерно покачивающуюся голову с прямыми сальными волосами цвета воронова крыла и уродливый нос, прижимающийся к его животу. Я люблю тебя, подумал Гарри, и одна мысль о любви заставила его задрожать и кончить. А еще ему вдруг стало очень стыдно.  
_________________________________________________________  
Конечно, жизнь не стала совершенно безоблачной, да Гарри этого и не ждал, но все же очень удивился, когда однажды в конце января Снейп захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом, неубедительно оправдываясь проверкой студенческих работ.  
— Эй! — Гарри снова постучал, в этот раз более настойчиво. — В чем дело-то?  
Снейп чуть-чуть приоткрыл дверь:  
— В вас, Поттер, дело всегда в вас.  
Гарри застыл с открытым ртом:  
— Что? Почему? — только и смог произнести он.  
— Если бы вы, о великий Герой Магического Мира, не относились так небрежно к дисциплине, я не был бы вынужден давать столько отработок, — прошипели из-за двери. — И если бы я не проводил уйму бесполезных часов, наблюдая за этими обалдуями, — продолжил Снейп уже громче, — мне не пришлось бы проверять сочинения в свое свободное время. Время, которое я, возможно, хотел бы провести с вами. Даже если я не представляю, с чего бы мне этого хотеть, — последние слова Снейп прокричал.  
И дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, эхо разнесло звук по подземельям.  
— Э-э… — сказал Гарри закрытой двери.  
Он вернулся в гриффиндорскую башню, не зная, как реагировать на вернувшуюся враждебность Снейпа. Одно дело — сменить одежду или очки, Гарри по большому счету было все равно, как он выглядит. Но вот изменить стиль преподавания — это совсем другое. В конце концов, он столько над ним работал с начала года! Может, его методы и не были идеальными, и студентам нужно еще время привыкнуть, но он пытался по мере сил свести на нет это раздражающее соперничество между факультетами. А снятие баллов только накаляло страсти. И с чего бы ему назначать отработки студентам? Гарри прекрасно помнил, как ненавидел их. И уж точно они никак не влияли на его поведение, ха-ха! Все те часы, впустую потраченные в классе Снейпа за чисткой котлов. Снейп. Гарри вздохнул. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что его разгневанный любовник скоро остынет. Пари или не пари, но в этом вопросе Гарри не собирался уступать Снейпу.  
Слава Мерлину, Снейп одумался. Следующим вечером он постучал в дверь Гарри с явно виноватым видом, но ничего не сказал. Хотя ждать от него извинений было бы слишком наивно. Гарри улыбнулся и продолжил следовать изначальному плану. А Снейп позволил себя покормить.  
Позже они трахались на диване, как дикие звери, и не будь они волшебниками, две мантии были бы безвозвратно испорчены. Гарри кусал Снейпа снова и снова, оставляя метки на его бледной коже, а Снейп вбивался в Гарри с силой отбойного молотка. После того, как он заставил Гарри кончить, ловкими пальцами выжав из него все до последней капли, он резко вынул свой член и залил горячей спермой лицо и очки Гарри. А потом начал облизывать его, прямо как щенок, только куда тщательней.  
— Так в чем же дело? — Гарри повторил вчерашний вопрос, нежно гладя Снейпа по затылку.  
— Поттер, — сказал Снейп, не отрываясь от вылизывания, — ты красив. Слишком красив для меня. Зачем ты вообще связался со страшным старым пердуном? Мог бы найти кого-то получше.  
Гарри покачал головой и облизал губы, где за пару секунд до этого был язык Снейпа. Они так и уснули в обнимку на неудобном диване.  
— Идиот, — последнее, что услышал Гарри той ночью, и прозвучало это ласково, словно признание.  
____________________________________________________  
Бывали моменты, когда Гарри был даже рад, что Северус — сложный человек. Время от времени его начинала мучить совесть — то, что он делал с Северусом, было неправильно, и, может быть, стоило ему рассказать о споре. Но Гарри обладал выдающейся способностью избегать подобных мыслей — этих кровожадных маленьких монстров — и искусно маневрировал, будто выполняя финт Вронского на метле.  
Странное поведение Снейпа только помогало Гарри держаться и душить угрызения совести. В конце концов, не это ли глупое пари свело их вместе? И уж конечно Гарри собирался воздать Северусу должное после Валентинова дня.  
И все же всякий раз, глядя, как Северус съедает конфету с его руки, Гарри чувствовал, что лицо горит, словно от пощечины.  
А что еще хуже, студенты делали все, чтобы довести его до точки кипения, переплюнув даже муки совести.  
Потеряв глашатая в лице Снейпа, — тот решил оставить критику для личных покоев — они начали издеваться над Гарри еще более открыто, преувеличенно копируя его манеры. Всякий раз, когда он потирал переносицу, чтобы сосредоточиться, они начинали дергать собственные носы, будто пытаясь их оторвать. И уж тем более не найти было в его классе студента, который хотя бы одной рукой не ерошил свои волосы. А если они снисходили до ответа на какой-нибудь из его вопросов, то речь их густо перемежалась хмыканьем и мычанием.  
Каждое утро на доске была нарисована карикатура, на которой красовалось что-нибудь из маггловских устройств вроде посудомоечной машины, микроволновки или даже робота, а рядом — фигурка, по очкам и растрепанным волосам которой легко было узнать Гарри. Чаще всего фигурка была голой и пыталась пристроиться к этим машинам, а надпись сверху гласила «Ох, о да, о-о, люблю тебя, м-м-м, о боже, о да, милашка».  
_____________________________________________________  
Как нарочно, именно в День святого Валентина Гарри впервые снял баллы.  
Погода была прекрасная. Солнечные лучи играли на морозных узорах и на лице Гарри, заставляя его проснуться. Северус ушел еще перед рассветом. Гарри потянулся и зевнул, довольный собой и окружающим миром. Это был один из тех редких и идеальных моментов, когда в жизни царят мир и гармония. Гарри знал, что сегодня особенный день и что у него все получится. Он был в этом настолько уверен, будто принял полную дозу Феликс Фелицис.  
Войдя в класс Маггловедения, Гарри заметил карикатуру на доске, изображающую, как он засовывает пульт управления туда, куда имел доступ лишь Северус. Толпящиеся рядом студенты, конечно же, слизеринцы, хихикали, ерошили волосы, показывая неприличные жесты и издавая глупые звуки.  
Когда Гарри вошел, они не просто не прекратили своего безобразного поведения, но напротив — стали стараться еще сильней.  
С Гарри было достаточно. Он не мог позволить испортить свой идеальный день этим бестолковым — стоп, он что, подумал «негодяям»? Без лишних слов он снял пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина и назначил отработки зачинщикам, а потом сел, удивляясь собственным действиям. Вообще-то, поступиться своими принципами оказалось не так уж страшно. Может, Снейп был прав все это время? Студенты стали вести себя спокойней. Солнце рисовало яркие узоры на поверхности его стола, Гарри чувствовал себя довольным и даже счастливым. Утренние занятия прошли приятно и как-то незаметно.  
После полудня Гарри дожидался Рона у ворот, подставляя лицо теплому солнцу и радуясь цветущим всюду подснежникам — маленьким вестникам весны. Хлопок аппарации выдернул Гарри из задумчивости.  
— Здорово, дружище, — поприветствовал его Рон и хлопнул по спине. — Готов встретить свою судьбу?  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
— Ты не о том спрашиваешь, приятель. Вопрос в другом — готов ли ты к своей погибели?  
Большой зал был украшен в розовых тонах. Лепестки роз, сыплющиеся с потолка, напоминали кремовые снежинки, на столах стояли букеты из фиалок, роз и незабудок. Темная фигура Снейпа выделялась среди всего этого великолепия, как священник среди трансвеститов. И в этот раз Гарри целиком и полностью одобрял вид своего любовника.  
Он с улыбкой подошел к преподавательскому столу, кивнул коллегам, усадил Рона на место рядом с Хуч, а сам сел рядом со Снейпом.  
— Привет, Северус, — сказал он. — Как ваши дела?  
— Поттер.  
Гарри улыбался, глядя Северусу в глаза.  
Одна бровь Снейпа поползла вверх, а левый уголок рта слегка дернулся:  
— Гарри, — наконец сказал он, — поздравляю вас с достижением. Рад видеть, что вы не совсем безнадежны. — Гарри покраснел, но продолжал улыбаться. — Должен признать, что в последнее время вы выглядите приемлемо.  
Гарри кивнул:  
— Благодарю, Северус, — сказал он. — Мне сегодня особенно нравится ваша изысканная черная мантия, она отлично контрастирует с избытком розового вокруг.  
Оба уголка рта Северуса дрогнули, он посмотрел Гарри в глаза.  
— Что это вообще? — прошептал Рон, когда на тарелках появилась еда.  
— Тише. Не спрашивай, — ответил Гарри. — Просто смотри.  
За обедом они больше не говорили.  
Когда подали десерт, Гарри слегка толкнул Рона локтем и снова повернулся к Снейпу. Он достал из кармана любимый шоколад Северуса и подождал, пока тот закончит говорить с МакГонагалл.  
Они встретились взглядами поверх винных бокалов. Гарри с улыбкой протянул Северусу кусочек темного шоколада с марципаном.  
Снейп протянул руку, но Гарри покачал головой. Снейп сверкнул на него глазами, на его щеках выступил румянец.  
Гарри неумолимо продолжал смотреть на него с застывшей на губах улыбкой. Снейп попытался отвести взгляд, его руки дрожали.  
Гарри неотрывно смотрел.  
Снейп стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки.  
Гарри по-прежнему смотрел на него.  
Несколько бесконечных секунд спустя Снейп наклонил голову и открыл рот, потянувшись за шоколадом. На мгновение Гарри испугался, что он откусит ему пальцы, но Снейп сжал шоколадку между зубов, закрыл рот и начал жевать.  
За спиной Гарри зааплодировал Рон, некоторые студенты последовали его примеру, другие принялись свистеть и улюлюкать. Снейп поднялся, опрокинув стул, даже его мантия не развевалась, пока он шел к выходу из Большого зала, провожаемый взглядами всего Хогвартса.  
____________________________________________________  
Гарри как можно скорей избавился от Рона, велев ему изучить план грядущих занятий и открыв для него камин. А потом он принялся размышлять. Когда после получаса глубоких раздумий в голове Гарри не возникло ни единой, даже самой крошечной мысли о том, что теперь делать и как успокоить Северуса, он решил принять неизбежное безо всякого вспомогательного плана. Ему было слишком стыдно, чтобы идти в открытую, поэтому он достал свою старую мантию-невидимку и, укрывшись от жестокого мира под ее спасительным покровом, вышел из своих комнат, готовый хлебнуть свою порцию унижений.  
Первым же человеком, которого он встретил прямо у входа в гриффиндорскую башню, оказался Северус Снейп. Не зная, что делать, Гарри вжался в ближайшую нишу, чтобы посмотреть, куда пойдет Северус, и когда тот направился к комнатам директора МакГонагалл, а вовсе не к нему, Гарри устало вздохнул. Он взял себя в руки и проскользнул следом за Северусом, готовясь услышать самые нелицеприятные вещи.  
— Северус, — добродушно произнесла МакГонагалл, — присаживайся.  
Пока он устраивался в кресле, Гарри нашел себе место у двери, чтобы выскочить незамеченным, когда Снейп будет уходить. Стараясь не высовывать из-под мантии ноги, он прислонился к стене.  
— Полагаю, мне стоит тебя поздравить, — сказала МакГонагалл, когда Снейп уселся напротив нее, прямой и неподвижный, как фонарный столб.  
— О, Минерва, прошу, сделай одолжение, не издевайся над несчастным.  
— Почему, Северус? — спокойно спросила директор, будто пытаясь сгладить ехидный тон собеседника. — Насколько мне известно, ты сегодня победитель. Все требования выполнены, ты выиграл пари. — Снейп лишь фыркнул, а Гарри вдруг пробрал озноб. — Благодаря тебе, Гарри Поттер вскоре станет достойным преподавателем Хогвартса, а не неуверенным в себе мальчишкой, который прячется от известности и только играет в учителя. Его репутация и участие в исследованиях магглов помогут в изучении предмета и в дальнейшем укреплении отношений между магами и магглами. Разве мы не этого хотели?  
— Да, конечно, директор. Он будет на хорошем счету. А как насчет меня? Я ведь теперь шут при его дворе. Разве не так? — Северус дрожал, сжимая кулаки.  
— Северус, — успокаивающе сказала Минерва, — ты весьма уважаемый член нашего коллектива. Тебя не просто так назначили деканом Слизерина, когда Слагхорн стал заместителем директора. А еще, как сообщил мне недавно сам Гораций, он вскоре снова собирается на пенсию. И насколько я знаю, есть все основания считать, что ты и здесь его заменишь.  
— Почему бы тебе не сделать Поттера его преемником? Его репутация и…  
— Северус, — резко оборвала его МакГонагалл, — не будь смешным. Еще есть время, чтобы сделать из Гарри заместителя директора, когда ты заменишь на посту меня. Вы будете отлично справляться вдвоем.  
Снейп снова усмехнулся, но кулаки разжал.  
— Я прав, полагая, что ты не станешь наказывать этого щенка?  
— Не говори ерунды, Северус. С чего бы мне это делать?  
— Он сегодня выставил меня на посмешище перед всем Хогвартсом.  
— Глупости. Все, что он сделал, — это публично продемонстрировал свое расположение. Это очень на него похоже. В конце концов, сегодня День Валентина.  
— Это ты говоришь ерунду. Он даже привел дружка, чтобы позлорадствовать. — Снейп вцепился в подлокотники кресла.  
— Может, он просто хотел показать другу, что влюблен. Не знаю. Но я уверена, что он очень тебя любит. — МакГонагалл не отвлекалась на насмешливое фырканье Снейпа. — Есть еще кое-что, о чем я давно хотела с тобой поговорить. — Снейп молчал. — Ты знаешь, что я вначале не одобряла твоих методов, сомневалась, что постоянные издевательства помогут сделать из Гарри хорошего учителя, но…  
— Минерва, я…  
— Дай мне закончить, Северус. Я не стала останавливать тебя, потому что знала, что между вами есть особая связь. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты не использовал привязанность мальчика в своих целях.  
— Это смеш…  
— Рада слышать. Поэтому позволь мне поздравить тебя. Ты успешно избавился от его нелепой одежды и глупых очков, а также помог ему улучшить методы преподавания. Я должна признать, что ты был прав с самого начала, и ты, конечно же, заслужил свою бутылку Огденского семнадцатого века. — И она протянула ему пыльную бутылку. — Позволь мне дать тебе совет. Не будь с ним слишком суров. — С этими словами она проводила его к дверям.  
Гарри приготовился выскользнуть следом за Снейпом, но то ли из-за хаоса, который творился у него в голове после всего услышанного, то ли из-за его обычной неуклюжести МакГонагалл каким-то образом оказалась на пути между ним и выходом.  
Директор осторожно закрыла дверь за Снейпом и обернулась.  
— Профессор Поттер, можно вас на пару слов? Будьте добры снять плащ, вы же знаете, я не могу через него вас видеть.  
Гарри торопливо выполнил ее просьбу.  
— Как вы тогда узнали, что я здесь?  
Она улыбнулась:  
— У меня есть очень эффективные чары и другие средства, чтобы знать обо всем происходящем в замке. И я знаю о том, чего вы пытались добиться в последние месяцы.  
— Как? Что? Но вы же сказали Северусу…  
— Да, сказала. И вы должны быть благодарны за это. Но если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что у него были неприятности из-за того, что вы здесь подслушали…  
Гарри вскипел:  
— Вы… Вы же заключили пари про меня. Это…  
— Профессор Поттер, успокойтесь. У нас были самые лучшие намерения. Как и у вас с Рональдом Уизли, я уверена. Я уже благодарила вас за дополнения к курсу Маггловедения? Уверена, что уроки мистера Уизли будут очень популярными.  
Гарри не знал, что сказать.  
— Это… это… я… э-э  
— Профессор, можно я буду называть вас Гарри? — МакГонагалл положила руку ему на плечо. — Поверьте, однажды вы скажете мне спасибо. А теперь ступайте и найдите его. — Она проводила Гарри к двери и открыла ее. — И не забудьте, ни слова Северусу об этом.  
— Э-э…— сказал Гарри в закрывшуюся дверь.  
_____________________________________________________  
Снова спрятавшись под мантией-невидимкой, Гарри отправился искать Снейпа. Его любовника — а Гарри надеялся, что после сегодняшнего он все же им останется, — не было ни в его комнатах, ни в кабинете. Гарри искал везде, и после долгих часов безуспешных поисков оставалось только два варианта: либо Северус забаррикадировался в своих покоях и не реагировал на многократные яростные попытки Гарри до него достучаться, либо он был там, где все началось — в сказочной ванной в глубинах подземелий.  
Гарри охватила странная робость, и он почти остановился на полпути, обдумывая, что скажет или сделает, когда найдет Северуса. Чем дальше он спускался в подземелья, тем медленней шел. Каждый шаг приближал его к гибели, это он знал наверняка. Гарри остановился у двери в тот самый чулан для метел с отверстием в стене. Только теперь до него дошло, что он понятия не имеет, где находится вход в ванную. Громко ругаясь, Гарри завернул за угол, продолжая поиски. Ну и где Безголовый Ник, когда он в самом деле нужен?  
Вдруг как по команде из стены напротив выплыл упомянутый призрак.  
— Тебе нужна моя помощь, Гарри? — спросил он, поправляя голову.  
— Э-э… Как вы узнали, что я здесь?  
Призрак улыбнулся:  
— У нас, бесплотных существ, — сказал он с гордостью, — есть разные способы ощущать присутствие живых. Например, я могу чувствовать твое тепло.  
— О.  
— Я невольно услышал пару ругательств от кого-то теплого прямо здесь. Ты правда считаешь, что экскременты склонны к совокуплению?  
Гарри покраснел.  
— Сэр Николас, вы помните ту ванную, которую однажды мне показали?  
— О да, конечно! Она прекрасна, правда?  
Гарри покраснел еще сильней.  
— А может, вы случайно знаете, где вход в нее?  
Почти Безголовый Ник тряхнул головой:  
— Не случайно, нет. Мы, призраки Хогвартса, — он выпятил грудь, — знаем о замке все. И это не случайно, а нарочно, что само собой разумеется.  
— Извините, я не хотел…  
— Ты прощен. Иди за мной.  
Призрак поплыл за угол, Гарри следовал за ним по расплывчатым пятам, и когда Ник остановился возле маленькой деревянной двери, Гарри осторожно встал рядом.  
— Это здесь, — сказал Почти Безголовый Ник, улетая прочь. — Удачи.  
_________________________________________________  
Прежде чем войти, Гарри снял мантию-невидимку, он не хотел, чтобы Северус подумал, будто он за ним шпионит.  
Красота пещеры в очередной раз поразила его, таинственно сверкали разноцветные камни и волшебные огоньки. Гарри будто попал в царство самого Посейдона, а единственный живой человек в этом подводном мире дремал на куче подушек.  
Снейп был обнажен, его бледное лицо резко контрастировало с зеленым шелком. Гарри медленно подошел ближе, рассматривая спящего: резкие черты его лица во сне немного смягчились, но огромный нос все же придавал ему мрачный вид. Завороженный розовыми сосками, Гарри поцеловал их один за другим, а затем проследовал губами по темной дорожке волос вниз к объекту своего неизменного желания — к роскошному члену. Снейп не шевелился, и Гарри осмелился лизнуть головку, прежде чем взять ее в рот.  
— Поттер, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Гарри вздрогнул, и полувставший член выскользнул у него изо рта.  
— Я… Я пришел сказать… что мне жаль.  
— Какое разочарование. Я уж было решил, что ты решил соблазнить меня во сне. — Смех Снейпа звучал зловеще, отражаясь от стен.  
— Но это в самом деле так.  
— Что? — Снейп сел, но не стал прикрывать с каждой секундой все больше твердеющий член.  
— Мне жаль. Ну, ты знаешь… — Гарри с трудом соображал, что сказать. — Рон. Я хотел показать Рону, что влюблен, так, чтобы он поверил. Я не хотел обидеть тебя…  
— Влюблен? Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
— Нет, в самом деле. Я люблю тебя. А ты?  
Смех Снейпа напомнил Гарри старые фильмы ужасов, которые любил смотреть Дадли, когда учился в начальной школе.  
— Ты самый безмозглый болван из всех живущих на земле. Ты и малейшего понятия не имеешь о том, что значит это слово.  
Гарри понурил голову — у него не было ни единого шанса выиграть у Снейпа спор о словах.  
— Может… может быть, ты поверишь, если я покажу? — спросил он с надеждой.  
— Не буду тебе мешать. Хотя бы трахаешься ты хорошо.  
Гарри решительно придвинулся и начал лизать крупную вену у основания члена, затем взял в рот головку, одной рукой лаская ствол, а другой поглаживая яйца. Задумавшись, как сделать это свидание незабываемым, Гарри на секунду перестал сосать. Он сам удивился тому, насколько был рад, что Снейп спорил о нем с директором. Стыд отправился на задворки сознания, как и знание о двуличности Снейпа. Они начинали все сначала, оставив былое позади.  
Снейп, молчавший на удивление долго, недовольно произнес:  
— В чем дело, Поттер? Тебе вдруг разонравился вкус?  
Гарри улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги и в медленном танце стянул с себя мантию и нижнее белье. Снейп глубоко вздохнул, когда Гарри наконец обнажил член, радостно выпрыгнувший из тесного плена трусов.  
По-прежнему улыбаясь, Гарри опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног Северуса и потянулся за поцелуем. Его язык скользнул между тонких губ в теплую гладкую глубину.  
После долгих минут блаженства Гарри вернулся к реальности, тяжело дыша.  
— На вкус ты великолепен, — сказал он, целуя подбородок Снейпа. — Ты нежный и сладкий, и удивительно красивый.  
— Ты с ума сошел, Поттер. Но это неважно — о, сделай так еще раз — у тебя навыки шлюхи с Ноктюрн аллеи.  
Гарри потеребил зубами соски Снейпа, облизал их, а потом подул на каждый, так что они стали твердыми, как маленькие камешки. Довольный результатом, он направился вниз и, ненадолго остановившись у пупка, добрался до истекающего смазкой члена Снейпа.  
Снейп сопровождал действия Гарри целым потоком слов:  
— Да, Поттер, работай ртом… вот так, соси его, да, именно так. Ты гораздо более… о да… талантлив, чем дешевая уличная проститутка… м-м-м… ты очень особенная шлюшка… оближи мои яйца… хороший мальчик, сладкая потаскушка… о да, прекрасно… моя маленькая шлюшка… о-о-о… Поттер, ты что делаешь?  
Гарри еще раз ткнулся языком в анус Снейпа и поднял глаза. Пятна румянца на землистых щеках, яркие зацелованные губы, твердые соски и прижимающийся к животу толстый член — Снейп выглядел воплощением разврата.  
Гарри сглотнул:  
— Прекрасный, — сказал он и ответил на вопрос Снейпа: — Показываю тебе разницу между сексом и близостью.  
Снейп застонал в ответ, и Гарри вернулся к своему занятию. Он вылизывал крошечное отверстие, дразня его до тех пор, пока оно не затрепетало. Для Гарри это стало приглашением, и он засунул внутрь кончик языка, а потом всосал сморщенную кожу:  
— М-м-м, — застонал он что было сил.  
— А-а-а! — крик Снейпа нарушил концентрацию Гарри. Не в силах больше игнорировать собственное желание, он погладил свой член.  
— Стой… прекрати сейчас же. Я… Мне нужно.  
— Что нужно?  
— Ты. Твой член. Трахни меня, сейчас же.  
Гарри засмеялся и протянул руку:  
— Смазка?  
Снейп достал из-под подушки маленький флакон и сунул его Гарри в руку.  
— Поторопись.  
Гарри не нужно было просить дважды. Он согрел любрикант в ладони и щедро нанес его между ягодиц Снейпа и на свой член. К первому пальцу прибавился второй, Гарри работал ими до тех пор, пока не нашел ту самую маленькую точку, заставившую Снейпа снова закричать:  
— Поттер, трахни меня уже! Нет никакой необходимости — ох! — в этих глупостях с подготовкой — о да, да, вот так — дай мне свой член, черт тебя подери!  
Гарри поспешил исполнить желание Северуса, прижал головку своего члена к его анусу и медленно надавил. Ощущения были невероятные: жарко, тесно и так гладко. Гарри вошел до упора и остановился, давая Северусу привыкнуть к ощущениям, но его нетерпеливому любовнику это не было нужно, он ерзал и толкался навстречу, вынуждая Гарри двигаться.  
— Дай же его мне, моя маленькая шлюшка, дай мне свой член. Да, вот так. Трахай меня, пока я не почувствую твой толстый член везде!  
— Я не шлюшка. И я буду трахать тебя…  
— Да.  
— …вот так…  
— О да, вот так, да…  
— …до тех пор, пока…  
— Гарри…  
— …ты…  
— Да. Гарри.  
— …пока ты не почувствуешь, что любишь.  
— Да.  
_______________________________________________  
Спрятавшись глубоко в стене, два призрака наблюдали за живыми.  
— Смотри, они целуются, — прошептал один из них.  
— Ты безнадежный романтик, Ник. Он уже снова его трахает. Помнишь, как я вот так же вбивал тебя в матрас?  
— О да, мой дорогой Барон, будто это было вчера. Я до сих пор чувствую твой огромный член в своей заднице.  
— О да, да, именно так. А я чувствую, как меня сжимает твой тесный зад.  
— Да.  
— Да.  
По призракам прошла рябь, будто они растворялись и плавились друг в друге.  
— Они кончают. У Снейпа струя, прямо как у кита. Да.  
— Да. Гарри вынимает член, кончает Снейпу на живот.  
— Да.  
Пару минут призраки молчали. Они дождались, пока рябь утихла, и наблюдали, как любовники облизывают друг друга и между делом страстно целуются.  
Кровавый Барон нарушил тишину.  
— Я должен признать поражение, ты выиграл спор. Никогда бы не подумал, что этот безрассудный гриффиндорец способен соблазнить нашего гордого декана.  
— Этого даже не потребовалось. Твой надменный слизеринец влюбился в моего юного льва с самого первого дня, — ответил Почти Безголовый Ник.  
— Как бы там ни было, наше вмешательство было необходимо. Поздравляю тебя с прекрасной интригой.  
Гриффиндорский призрак покраснел.  
— Ничего бы не было, если бы ты не сказал Снейпу о нашем маленьком вуайеристе в кладовке, — ответил он.  
— Пустяки, мой дорогой. Представь, сколько еще веселья нам с тобой предстоит. Они ведь останутся в Хогвартсе еще как минимум на сотню лет, я уверен.  
— Ой, смотри, они обнимаются.  
— Ты все тот же романтичный глупец, в которого я влюблен уже не первый век.  
— Они уснули?  
— Давай подлетим поближе и погреемся в их тепле.  
— М-м-м.


End file.
